


I Don't Like Mondays

by havocthecat



Category: Addams Family (1991), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover, Explosions, Friendship, Gen, Unreasonable Bias Against Mondays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-19
Updated: 2007-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wednesday Addams and Spike like to hang out in crypts.  The dead are good company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like Mondays

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/651344.html?thread=5305168#t5305168).

"Don't be ridiculous, Spike." Wednesday tilted her head forward as she gave him a flat stare. "I never said that revenge was pointless."

"Then why don't you want to kill the Slayer?" Spike stalked past the sarcophagus and slammed his fist against the wall of Aunt Petunia's crypt. The dust showered onto his hair, and the skull of a skeleton chained to the wall clattered onto the floor. Now that Wednesday thought about it, that was probably cousin Beatrice.

"Attempting to kill the Slayer is trite and cliched." Wednesday narrowed her eyes at the series of test tubes arrayed on Uncle Petruchio's sarcophagus. She plucked a tube full of churning purple liquid and poured it into a cast iron cauldron. "Also, it never works. At least not permanently."

"So what the bloody hell do you want to do about her, then?" Spike whirled and kicked the skull at Wednesday. 

Wednesday reached out with one hand and caught the skull. Her eyes shone with unholy glee. "Let's blow something up. But not tonight."

"Why not? You got something against Mondays?" asked Spike. He slouched against the crypt wall and pulled cousin Beatrice's ulna off to tap against his leg.

"I don't particularly like them," she said.

\--end--


End file.
